To Love a Fighter
by Your Insidious Paranoia
Summary: Two years after returning to her home planet of Kinmoku, Seiya is aching to see the woman she loves... Tsukino Usagi. But how could she ever compare to Mamoru?


To Love a Fighter

Sailor Star Fighter, also known as the athletic, stylish, over confident musician Seiya Kou, was concerned with no one but her Princess. She wanted nothing more than to find this precious person, and bring her back to her home planet of Kinmoku, along with her comrades, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. That is, until she met Tsukino Usagi. More famously recognized as the Princess of the moon, the protector of love and justice, Sailor Moon.

It was two years after they first met, and Fighter was back on her home planet. She had her princess, her friends… That's all she needed, right?

Wrong.

"…I need to see her."

"She has Mamoru."

"…I don't care. I can face them both."

"You'll just get hurt."

"But if I could only see her… Then it'll be fine. I've been hurt before, I will survive… If I could only see her…"

"You're talking crazy, Fighter! She's a mere human!"

Fighter slammed her fist down onto the small wooden coffee table in front of her, startling her comrades, Healer and Maker. They were reluctantly trying to convince her not to leave their home planet to chase after her futile dream of being with the pretty sailor senshi, Sailor Moon. In the long run they were only strengthening her resolve to leave.

"She's not just a human! She's more than that! I love her… Can't you see that?! You two… You wouldn't understand! All your lives, Princess Kakyuu was the only person you really cared for! But I've found another to love… And you want to take that away from me…?" She said, looking up at her comrades, her eyes showing hurt and anger beyond the comprehension of either of the two Stars. "Well I won't let you! I'm leaving… I'm going to find her… And I don't care if I get hurt… It'll be worth it… To just see her face… To be able to be _near_ her… Please…"

Maker sighed and looked down into her hands that were folded neatly in her lap.  
"If we let you go… If you decide to stay on Earth, living as a human; as Seiya Kou… We won't hesitate to terminate you the moment you step foot back on this planet," she started, looking back up to stare deeply into Fighter's eyes, stressing the seriousness of her words. "In leaving, you will be turning your back on us. On the Princess, on our home. You will be considered one of our enemies; a traitor. Do you understand?"

Fighter swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and looked over at her two comrades. Her friends, from as long as she could remember. The people who had saved her life countless times, and stood by her side no matter what. The people who had helped her save their Princess, and Earth.

Now, they were _forcing_ her to choose between the woman she loved, and the planet she was born and raised on.

She clenched her teeth, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But her attempts were to no prevail, her tears streamed down her face, and were quickly followed by more.

"I… I understand…"

--

Tsukino Usagi, a clumsy, absent minded blonde given the responsibility to protect the Earth and it's inhabitants from evil was sitting quietly at her desk, doodling mindlessly on a piece of paper. Though she had matured in age, and body, she was the same old immature Usagi.

She had just gotten home from a date with her future husband, and father of their child, Mamoru. The date went by uneventful. They ate at an expensive restaurant that went unnoted, went for a moonlit walk, and parted with a kiss.

Lately, Usagi was feeling that Mamoru and herself were drifting apart. Part of the reason being that Usagi was madly in love with her past friend, and fellow Sailor Senshi; Sailor Star Fighter, who she referred to as Seiya.

She didn't realize how much she was really in love with Seiya until she was gone. A moment didn't pass where she wasn't thinking about how much she wanted to know what it would be like to be with Seiya, and not Mamoru. She knew it was wrong, because her and Mamoru are i_meant_/i to be together. It was fate.

But was fate really worth giving up the woman she loved…?

Usagi sighed and looked down at the piece of paper she was doodling on.

To her surprise, she had subconsciously written "Seiya" in the middle of the paper, with various doodles and squiggles surrounding it. She scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it towards the wastebasket; subsequently missing it altogether.

She walked over to her futon and sat down in the middle, bringing her knees to her chin.

"Seiya…"

_"… But when I saw the rose… I remembered him!"_

_"Odango…"_

_"Even though I can't hear his voice, except on the answering machine… And I haven't received any letters… I thought I was okay… I could survive just by myself… But… But… I just can't stand being by myself!"_

_"Odango!"_

_"I want to see you… I want to see you, Mamoru!"_

_"Am I… Not good enough?"_

Usagi closed her eyes and sobbed quietly, the conversation between the two running through her mind over and over, stabbing her in the heart each time.

"You're good enough… You're good enough…" She repeated to herself through the tears.


End file.
